Sealtiel O'Shaughnessy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sealtiel O'Shaughnessy Son of Apate / Head Counselor of Apate's Cabin ❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂ (This character is owned by Hyu) Page Last Updated: 31 October, 2012 |} |- | Family |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |- | Abilities and Traits |- | : Being a child of Apate: #he has the minor ability to create illusions of attacks so realistic that he is most likely to catch an enemy off guard; however, if he misses he is left vulnerable to counter attack. #he is able to command a weapon to go against it's master's will. However, he cannot command a weapon bigger than him. Also, the master of the weapon can resist the will of the weapon. Once the effect has wore off, the weapon is immune to further effects of it. #he is able to make the objects in a small area shift appearance or location, confusing those who will see it. While the skill is in effect, it continuously drains him. #he is able to trick charging enemies to face the opposite directions and charge at those directions instead. The more enemies and the longer the distance, the more it drains him. After the effects have wore off, enemies will be immune to further effects of it for the battle. #he is innately able to see through lies, illusions or any form of deceit, as he is innately so well skilled with deceit himself. #he is stronger when his true intentions are enshrouded in lies. #he has the innate ability to confuse, mislead or deceive others in any way excellently. #he is able to make a fake copy of an object not bigger than him, but he must clearly image the object in his mind for it to completely imitate the original object. Also, if the original object possess magical properties or whatsoever, the imitation will not copy those properties. #he can use their powers to lure someone into lying or coming into agreement with him when he truely don't want to without the person influenced even noticing. The bigger the lie, the more power drained. #he is able to mimic sounds or the voice of a person or creature he already heard speaking or making noise. The quality of the mimicry depends on his focus and skill level. #he can create illusions in order to twist other's perception of reality or make everyone around them see something that isn't really there. However, the illusion isn't physical and therefore is only a trick of sight. The bigger the change in perception, the more power drained. He can also delude single individuals in the same fashion. #he tends to be treacherous, fond of treachery or amused by it. #he is cunning, sly and uneasily fooled. #he is a very good liar and at maker of alibis. #he is good at forging signatures and hacking systems. #he has deceit "intuitions", meaning he may have a hunch if someone will try to deceive him. However, his predictions may not be accurate every time. |} |} |} |} |} |- | Relationships |- | |} |} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Counsellors Category:Born in April Category:Children of Apate Category:Born in 1996 Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Irish Category:Chinese